We Found Love
by Adelina Suichi
Summary: For the Merthur Party2013 on Tumblr. This is for the day4 prompt: 'Merlin and Arthur'. So I decided to go a bit AU and have it be totally merthur, I won't spoil too much, but there is magic, romance, comedy, and soooo much love. It's Merlin and Arthur's anniversary, and Arthur has no clue what to do, so he asks for a bit of help from their friends. (its set when Arthurs king)


**Soooo...ya, this is very lovey-dovey, bit of AU, Merthur all the good stuff. I suggest listening to 'We Found Love' by Rhianna because that's what inspired this whole thing. **

**I DON'T OWN MERLIN! If I did, that would be awesome.**

**~.~.~**

"You summoned for me, Sire?" Questioned Gwen as she entered Arthur's chambers.

Arthur looked away from the window and back to Gwen and smiled. "Ah, yes, thank you for coming Gwen." He motioned for her to take a seat at the table, which she obliged. Once they were both seating, Gwen could see how tense and tired Arthur was. She bit her lip before speaking, "Arthur, are you alright? Is there something the matter?" She asked, concerned as she saw Arthur tense even more before releasing a sigh and running a nervous hand through his hair.

"I need your help, Guinevere." He admitted.

Gwen sat straight up. He only ever called her by her full name if it was something serious. "Of course, Arthur, what ever it is, I'll do my best."

Arthur smiled softly before getting up out of his chair and started pacing. "You see, I have no clue as to how I am to go about this. I have never done anything like this before. I should really be talking to some of my knights about this, but they would not know how to go about this either." He stopped his pacing and stared intensely at Gwen. "So I turn to you."

Gwen nodded, "What is it that you need help with, Arthur?" Arthur bit his lip, something Gwen had never seen the young king do, and his face turned a shade of pink. Gwen's eyes widened-Arthur was embarrassed, but what could he have to be embarrassed about? "Arthur?"

Arthur sighed and closed his eyes, "IneedyourhelpwithmeandMerlin'sanniversary." He shot out, causing Gwen to look confusedly at Arthur before she finally caught just enough of what he said and her eyes widened as a smile appeared on her face, but before she could comment, Arthur continued. "I guess I could have asked Lancelot, but you've known Merlin for much longer, and you two seem closer. I honestly have no idea what to do, how to do it, or where." Arthur rambled.

Gwen chuckled as she stood up and placed a comforting hand on his arm. "Arthur, Arthur, calm down, it's alright. I'm sure whatever it is you do, Merlin will love it and you."

Arthur smiled, "Thank you, Gwen, but that still doesn't help me. What should I do?"

Gwen's smile turned mischievous. "Don't worry, Arthur, just let me and Lancelot handle this. Just keep Merlin busy for the rest of the day. Take him out for a nice picnic somewhere while we set things up here." She instructed.

Arthur nodded, a bit confused as he started walking toward his wardrobe, but before Gwen could leave, he called after her. "Gwen, would you mind-"

Gwen smiled, "Your horses and food will be ready for you both when you get to the courtyard."

Arthur nodded, "Thank you, Gwen."

~.~.~

"Arthur, where are we going?"

Arthur just chuckled, "You'll see, you'll see." Leading them on his horse, deeper in into the woods. He had no idea how long Gwen and Lancelot needed but he was sure that if it wasn't their anniversary, he and Merlin could spend all day and night out here, just basking in each others presence. Arthur shook those thoughts out of his head, because today was their anniversary and Arthur wanted to make this the most wonderful day possible for his Merlin.

He stopped his horse when he knew that they had gone far enough and hopped off his horse, grabbing the blankets and food. He turned to Merlin and sighed, Merlin was still on his horse, looking around confused. "_Mer_lin, come on. We don't have all day."

Merlin blinked at Arthur before getting down from his own horse. "Where are we?" He asked, looking around at the tall pine trees with wonder.

Arthur smiled at his lover and how he could be amazed by almost anything. "Come on, we're almost there."

They continued to walk further down a narrow path, hence why they had to leave the horses behind. "Seriously, Arthur, what are we doing here? You know I have a lot of chores to do, thanks to _someone._" Merlin stressed as he continued to look around.

"I'm really surprised you haven't figured it out yet Merlin, I mean, with your 'feelings' and all." Arthur teased as he turned back towards Merlin and winked. Merlin was about to retort when they stepped through the tree line and Merlin gasped. It was an open meadow, filled with various wild flowers and tall grass. Wild life could be seen throughout the field, just grazing and relaxing. The sun was just at its peak, causing the whole field to glow as if it were on fire.

"Oh, Arthur…it's beautiful." Merlin could barely muster the words as he continued to stare at its beauty.

Arthur chuckled, lovingly, as he took Merlin's hand, "Come on, we're almost there." And he began to lead Merlin further into the field.

Merlin's eyes widened as he looked to Arthur, "You mean we're not there yet?" Arthur just simply shook his head as he continued to lead Merlin to this mysterious spot. And as they continued to Arthur's mystery spot, more wildlife came into the meadow, as if sensing newcomers, but not getting too close, just close enough to observe. Merlin could have cried at the beauty he was seeing and passing through. He had traveled through the woods many a time, but never had he come across a field like this. He had thought the Lake of Avalon was gorgeous, but that paled in comparison to this field. Merlin had been so preoccupied with his surroundings, that he hadn't been aware of what they were heading toward until Arthur stopped. "We're here." Arthur whispered into his ear, not even noticing that Arthur had gotten closer.

Merlin blinked then slowly turned ahead of himself and gasped again, his hand flying to his mouth. Just at the edge of the meadow was a small pond, surrounded just by a few trees, but not enough to totally shade it. The grass was a bit greener around the pond and some more vibrant flowers grew around the edge and almost led a path around the pond. It was almost like an oasis, but in a meadow and less tropical. "Arthur-what?" He turned to Arthur only to see that his king had laid out the blankets and was now laying out the food. Tears sprung to his eyes as he saw how gorgeous Arthur looked, the sun hitting his hair just right to make it glow, his blue eyes lighting up whenever the sun hit them and when he looked over at Merlin, nothing but love, passion and happiness were shown in those normally stressed, serious, kingly blue eyes.

Arthur splayed out his arms to present the picnic. "Well? What do you-" But he was cut off by Merlin suddenly throwing his arms around his neck and kissing him passionately on the lips. Arthur was quick to reciprocate and wound his arms around Merlin's waist. When they pulled apart for air, Arthur chuckled as a stray tear made its way down Merlin's flushed cheeks. He wiped it away with his thumb and kept his hand there, caressing the warlock's cheek. "You are such a girl, _Mer_lin." He teased, lovingly.

Merlin chuckled as well, hitting Arthur playfully on the arm, "Clotpole." He retorted before standing back and looking out at the scenery again. "Arthur, why are you doing this? What is this for?" He questioned, looking back to Arthur, confusion in his eyes. "Not that I don't appreciate it! I was just wondering."

Arthur just simply smiled as he sat down, pulling on Merlin's hand, indicating that he do the same. "Let's eat." He announced, not answering any of Merlin's questions. So they ate, feeding each other, throwing the food at each other, and just plain being Merlin and Arthur before Merlin tried again.

"Seriously, Arthur," He said as Arthur threw a grape in the air and caught it in his mouth, throwing a smirk Merlin's way, to which Merlin responded with an eye roll. "What are we doing here? Is there something I should be worried about?" Merlin suddenly grew worried. "Is everything okay with the kingdom? Is there a war coming? Evil sorceress?...Morgana?" He added the last part silently, as if she would pop up if you said her name too loud.

Arthur just sighed and stuffed a grape into Merlin's mouth, shutting him up. "No, Merlin, there is nothing to worry about. I just wanted to get out of the castle and spend time with you. Didn't think there needed to be a war for me to be able to do that." Arthur pouted.

Merlin immediately felt guilty and crawled over to Arthur, laying his head on Arthur's chest. "I'm sorry, Arthur. I know we don't get to do this often, what, with you being king and all and having your kingly duties, and me just a merely manservant." Merlin muttered into Arthur's chest, hoping he didn't hear.

But, of course, Merlin never has good luck. Arthur immediately sat up, taking Merlin by the shoulders and looked intently at Merlin. "Never say that, Merlin. You are so much more than that. You are MY manservant, but better, you are my friend, my first and best friend, and through that friendship you have captured my heart, which I thought would be forever cold and alone. You are the greatest thing to happen to me, hell, the greatest thing that ever happened to the kingdom!" Arthur exclaimed, a smile on his face.

Arthur would have continued with the praising, but a voice from behind one of the trees stopped him. "Well, well, look 'oo we 'ave 'ere, the king and his royal bed warmer!"

Arthur and Merlin turned quickly to the trees by the pond and saw about five men step out from behind them. Arthur quickly reached for his sword but the man spoke up again. "Ay wouldn' do tha' if ay were you." He warned as he looked over their shoulders.

Merlin and Arthur glanced behind them and saw two more men emerge from the overgrowth, armed with crossbows; one aimed at Merlin the other at Arthur.

Merlin and Arthur turned slowly back to the leader. "What do you want with us?" Arthur demanded, using his kingly voice.

The leader laughed, as if it were obvious. "Yer the king! What ya think we want with ya!" The five men that were around the pond were now getting closer to the couple, swords raised, ready for a battle to break out. "Now, come with us, nicely, or we'll 'ave ta cut your pet's pretty little face." He threatened, close enough now that the tip of his sword was just in front of Merlin's face.

Arthur's eyes blazed with anger, but when he looked to Merlin, he saw Merlin looking back at the leader with a smirk, which caused Arthur to smirk, his hand slowly making its way to his sword. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." Merlin threatened.

The leader threw his head back and laughed hardily, before quickly going serious and bending down slightly to look Merlin in the eye. "An' what are you goin' to do 'bout it, pretty boy?" The leader mocked as he put his sword directly under Merlin's chin. "I can take you apart with one blow."

Both Merlin and Arthur giggled at that before Merlin responded. "I can take you apart with less then that." Merlin teased, glancing at Arthur and winking. He looked back at the leader, eyes flashing gold, causing the leaders eyes to widened, but before he could yell a warning to his men, all of them were flung backwards.

Arthur quickly rolled and grabbed it, unsheathing it as he got to his feet, putting his back to Merlin's, ready for a fight. "So much for some peace and quiet." Arthur grumbled as he blocked a sword.

Merlin chuckled as his eyes glowed gold again, causing one of the men to drop his sword due to the sudden hotness of it. "I could easily get rid of them, if you'd like, it'd be much quicker than this." Merlin offered as he glanced back at Arthur, not noticing the leader get up off the ground until he heard his battle cry. Merlin quickly looked back just in time to throw the man back.

"Merlin!" Arthur called, but not of worry, but an order, one only Merlin would understand. _Merlin, switch, I'm getting tired of my men._

Merlin just rolled his eyes as the turned to face the opposite direction, keeping their backs pressed together. It was then that Merlin saw the reason Arthur had wanted to switch; one of the men had picked up his crossbow and was now firing arrows. Merlin threw up a shield, glancing back at Arthur again. "Arthur!" He whined. "Just let me-"

Arthur groaned as he blocked another sword. "Fine! Do it already!" He yelled, turning and grabbing onto Merlin's arm as Merlin's eyes glowed an intense gold and he began speaking in a foreign tongue. "Stede!" Merlin growled, causing all the men, but Arthur to freeze in their spots. Merlin smirked and looked over to Arthur, "See? That wasn't so hard now, was it?"

Arthur just rolled his eyes, "Yes, whatever, but I don't want them staring at us while we finish our picnic."

Merlin returned the eye roll as he looked back at the men, eyes glowing gold again, "Mamera." Merlin hissed, and soon the men's eyelids started to droop, and once Merlin was sure that they were all in a deep sleep, he let go of the freezing spell, causing all the men to land on the ground with a loud thump. Merlin smiled triumphantly and placed his hands on his hips, looking over his handiwork. He felt arms snake their way around his waist and lips on what little exposed skin he had on his neck, causing him to shiver and moan, leaning back into the arms.

"Oh, and did I mention you are also the greatest warlock to ever walk this planet?" Arthur whispered in his ear.

Merlin smiled as he turned in Arthur's arms and kissed him, his arms going around Arthur's neck.

~.~.~

Merlin and Arthur finished their picnic, ignoring the snoozing bodies around them, and just enjoyed each others company. Merlin stopped asking why Arthur had brought him out here, just wanting to enjoy his kings-no, his lovers, company from now on, no matter what the occasion.

Once they were done with their picnic and packed up, agreeing that they tell the knights about the sleeping bandits, but only the most trusted knights, who knew about Merlin's 'special' abilities, so they would not question the state of the bandits. They rode back in comfortable silence, enjoying how the sky was painted with different hues of pink, purple, and orange. But the silence did not last as they entered the city walls. Music was playing throughout the whole lower town, but Merlin didn't recall any sort of celebration or festival or holiday that was to be held today, so he wondered why there was music playing. Such beautiful music, at that, the kind that you could slow dance to and get lost in your partners eyes. Merlin looked over at Arthur, yet again that day, confused, but he was only rewarded with a sly smile. What was with Arthur today? Arthur gestured to Merlin to look back to the side, and when Merlin did, he saw practically the whole town exiting their homes, smiling and waving to them.

They continued their ride through the lower town until they got to the courtyard, and it was there where Merlin began to question even more as to what was going on. All the knights were lined up, dressed their best, each holding a red rose in their hand, big smiles on their faces. It was Gwen and Lancelot, though, which caught his attention. Gwen was dressed in her finest gown that she owned, while Lancelot was dressed in his freshly polished armor and refurbished cloak around his shoulders, both of who were gliding down the stairwell, leading to the main doors, each holding a white rose. Merlin was distracted from their elegance, when he felt a hand on his leg and looked down to see Gwaine, smiling up at him, ready to help him down. He looked back over to where Arthur was, only to find him gone. He looked back to Gwaine, puzzled, and opened his mouth to ask where Arthur went but Gwaine held up his hand and just continued to smile. "Just go along with it." He whispered in Merlin's ear when he got to the ground. Merlin looked quizzically at Gwaine, who just simply handed him a white rose and nudged him forward, causing him to stumble, only to stumble into a large, strong pair of arms. Merlin looked up at saw the gleaming face of Percival, who straightened Merlin out and handed him a white rose as well, before moving aside and showing all the knights lined up closer, as if to form an aisle. Merlin noticed his closest friends were holding white roses, while the other knights, with whom he was not as close with, were holding red roses. Merlin slowly walked through the aisle, accepting the roses from all the knights, still more confused than ever.

When he finally reached the end, he had more than a dozen roses and he could barely hold them all, but he had two more to accept as Gwen and Lancelot met him at the bottom of the stairs with two more white roses. Gwen couldn't resist, she swooped down and hugged Merlin tightly and whispered, "I'm so happy for you, Merlin." Merlin felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up at Lancelot, who smiled and added, "We all are." Merlin was about to question, again (he felt like that's all he's been doing all day, just questioning what the hell was going on with everyone), when Lancelot said, "Arthur's waiting for you. You better go, you know how he hates waiting." Lancelot joked as he waved for Merlin to ascend the stairs.

When Merlin entered the castle, it wasn't as extravagant as it had been outside, but all the waiting and serving staff were lined against the walls to help lead him to where he was supposed to go, and once he got there, he saw Gaius waiting for him, with a key to a door. Gaius handed him the key and hugged more, careful not to crush the roses. "Go now, my boy, he is waiting." And he pointed to a room down the hall, which were not Arthur's normal bed chambers. He walked to the door and pushed the key into the keyhole and turned it until he heard the distinct click of it being unlocked. He slowly pushed open the doors and promptly dropped the bouquet of roses on the ground as he saw Arthur lying on a large, four-poster, extravagant bed, wearing nothing but a sheet.

"Happy Anniversary, Merlin."

~.~.~

**Ok, so this is obviously more than just a 'bit of an AU', but you know. Tell me what you think! Would really like to know, and maybe y'all can help me with the last prompt, "The Golden Age" which is essentially a big AU because it's set after Arthur rises again. So ya, thanks for reading!**


End file.
